Forever We Stay Changing
by Katniss212
Summary: Aria, now 16, is once again faced with the world in peril. But this time, she is stronger, faster, smarter, and more hormonal. With guys that are willing to put themselves in danger for her, will she still manage to protect everyone that she cares about?
1. Chapter 1

**I love the RF series, especially the RF2 game. This is from Aria's POV, with the story starting on her sixteenth birthday. This is my first RF2 fan fiction, so tell me if anything is wrong. R&R!!**

I woke up with my mom's face right above mine, staring straight at me. Today her hair was tied in a ponytail that draped over her shoulder, her bangs pushed back from her face in the rare style that I loved. Mom was very, extremely beautiful, but due to her shyness she only showed her face on special occasions.

"Happy Birthday, Aria!" she spoke in an elated, yet soft voice. I smiled at her drowsily, wondering how long she had been standing there, waiting to greet me into the day with those words. "I tied my hair back for your birthday, sweetie, since you like it like this so much," she said while slightly fingering the edge of her ponytail.

Suddenly the door busted open as Dad rushed in, shouting, "Happy Birthday!" while carrying three trays stacked with pancakes, eggs, bacon, and syrup. I'd thrown a fit a few years ago, when they had only made breakfast for me. It was slightly awkward to eat while they are sitting there, watching you. Besides, it was way more fun eating as a family.

I shifted my position to open up space for my parents to sit on, while Dad plopped one of the steaming trays onto my lap. It smelled absolutely delicious, and I started shoving pancake into my mouth, which was soon followed by the other foods that adorned my plate. There was milk too, fresh by the taste of it, which I drained quickly. Mom and Dad laughed, while Mom offered me her glass of milk. I gratefully accepted it and used it to wash down the last of my breakfast.

"That was amazing," I stated after we had set our empty trays to the side.

"Thank you," my parents said at the same time. There was a brief moment of silence before we all started laughing. I loved how we all laughed together, frequently and easily.

"When would you like to open your presents?" Mom asked, glancing quickly at Dad with excitement dancing in her crimson eyes, probably about the gifts they had gotten me. We usually opened them after dinner, and I might get some more from my friends today at school, (it is Friday) so I figured I should wait until our traditional time.

"Nah, I'll wait till dinner," I replied, feeling almost guilty when I saw the flash of disappointment that crossed through my parents eyes. I rethought it briefly, and decided to allow a compromise. "Well, if there is one you really want me to open now, you guys can choose ONE for me to open."

Mom instantly stood up, left, and came back carrying a small package, her excitement almost tangible. "Happy birthday, sweetie," her and Dad repeated for what must have been the fifth time today, before slipping the package into my upturned palms. I ripped off the cherry blossom colored wrapping paper, before lifting the top of the box. I lifted what must have been the most beautiful outfit I had ever seen out of it, a small gasp of admiration escaping my lips as Mom said, "We want you to wear that today."

I nodded unconsciously while studying the gorgeous outfit in front of me. "Well, get out so I can change!" I exclaimed happily, while my parents, exited, shut the door with a _ker-clack _behind them. I pulled the top on over my shoulders, finally realizing a detail that had escaped my attention before. _Crap_, I thought while eying the extremely low neckline on my figure. When I had turned 13, Mom had sat me down and explained "Womanhood" to me. With teenage hormones overtaking myself and all my friends, I started hiding my figure behind tight sports bras and loose t-shirts. I didn't want the guys to judge me based on my looks, like they seemed to be doing with Leanne, Sera, Serena, and Cammy. Without all of my precautionary measures of hiding, at my real size, I probably looked 5 chest sizes bigger than I looked in my t-shirts. I had what was probably the best figure in the village, and I was just turning 16. Another reason for my hiding might have had to do with inherited shyness from my mother, Dorothy.

I sighed slightly. Well, I had to stop hiding some time, I thought. Why not today?

I finished changing into my new ensemble, and then stood in front of my mirror, smoothing out creases. I took a deep breath, then opened my door and stepped out into the hallway, to where Mom and Dad were waiting.

I heard both of them gasp when they saw me, Mom's eyes even widened a little bit. I felt a blush creep along my cheeks to color my face.

"Wow Aria, you look absolutely beautiful, and so…grown up." Mom complemented, admiration in her tone.

I glanced at the clock. "I've, um, got to go to school…" I trailed off, turning into my room to grab a jacket that I put on and zipped up, covering my figure and cleavage, and picked up my bag containing my schoolbooks.

Mom shook her head a little to refocus herself, and gave me a warm hug. "You really do look amazing," she whispered into my ear before backing off.

"Have a good day at school! And happy birthday!" My parents shouted, their voices fading as I headed in my usual route, passing through the town, heading towards the inn. After school had first started for me and my classmates, I became rather good friends with everyone, but my best friends would probably be both Orland and Leonel. Orland, once he warmed up to you, was actually incredibly cool, and Leonel, though slightly girlish, had to be the nicest person I had ever met.

I opened up the inn's door, seeing Jake, Orland's father, standing in the large opening room. "Hey Jake," I said casually, "where's Orland?" Jake was actually rather nice as well, once you got to know him. Since Orland was one of my best friends, I came by a lot and Jake, along with his wife Cecilia, were really nice to me, grateful for the friendship I had with their son.

Jake smiled at me, saying a slightly shy, "Happy Birthday," while pulling an exquisitely crafted longsword from behind his back.

I gasped at its beauty, before surprising Jake by giving him a tight hug. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed, smiling brightly while studying the sword closer, then placing it carefully into my backpack. Jake just nodded slightly, obviously embarrassed, and muttered "Orland's up in his room." I smiled at him one more time before proceeding to dash up the stairs. I skirted to a halt in front of Orland's door, and knocked quickly. "Orland? C'mon! We're going to be late!"

I stood there for about another 30 seconds of so, before he opened the door with his right hand clasped into a fist , which he thrust out in front of me, saying, "Here, Aria, happy birthday."

I opened my hand to receive whatever gift he might have gotten me, surprised to see a delicate looking silver and gold locket fall into my palm. "I have no idea what a girl would like, but here, I made you this."

I gasped. "You made this, Orland? Oh, thank you so much! It's absolutely gorgeous!!" I said wholeheartedly, putting it on immediately and admiring it before flinging my arms around him like I had his father. I just hugged for a while, Orland stood paralyzed, shocked. It was actually quite comical, really. "Come on, we really need to get to school!" I said, before letting him go and dashing down the stairs. I idled there for a few moments, waiting for him to catch up. When he rejoined me, we were about to leave when Cecilia's voice stopped me.

"Oh, happy birthday, Aria! I heard your parents got you a designer outfit. Are you wearing it?" she bubbled politely.

"Oh, um, yes," I said, feeling blood rush up to my cheeks as I recalled the beautiful but figure-showing shirt.

"Can I see?" she asked innocently, eyeing my jacket as an indication to take it off.

"Erm, um, uh…sure." I told her, and pointedly stood with my back to Orland, before I finally unzipped my jacket. Her gasp was loud, and I could just feel Orland's questioning gaze boor into my back. I re-zipped my jacket quickly, and, grabbing Orland's wrist, rushed out the door before she could make any comment.

"What was that about?" Orland asked, annoyed at being left in the dark, as we hurried to school, making it in with about three minutes left before the bell.

"Don't ask," was my only reply, and then everyone stormed me with "Happy birthday, Aria" and "Now your sixteen!" coming from all around me in a confusing jumble.

"Alright, alright!" I giggled, "I can barely make out what you guys are saying! One at a time!"

Then, of course, Leanne, Sera, Serena, and Cammy demanded to see my new outfit. Orland was watching closely, wanting to find out why I had acted the way I had back at the inn, while the other guys, Leonel and Roy, looked on with little interest.

"Come on, take off your jacket, let us see!" the girls pleaded.

"I'm cold." I said, making up feeble excuses.

The girls, though, would have none of it, and backed me up against a wall. Sera and Serena held me down while Cammy and Leanne took off my jacket, removing the only barrier between my outfit and the rest of the room. Once they got it off, they stood me up, finally looking at me, and everyone, boys and girls alike, gasped audibly while their eyes widened. There was silence as everyone stared at me and I blushed furiously.

"Wow Aria…you're….you're…" Sera began, while Serena finished, "Absolutely beautiful!" My blush deepened and my eyes flashed across the room, surveying everyone's faces. They specifically caught on Orland, who I was surprised to see the same expression plastered onto his face as everyone else in the room. There was a hint of admiration in his eyes as he, along with Leonel and Roy, seemed to stare directly at my chest and overexposed cleavage.

I turned to retrieve my jacket, but Leanne shook her head. "No, keep it off," she said, and I obeyed, figuring there was no point anyway. I decided to accept to stop hiding myself and let people think whatever they wanted of me. I sat down awkwardly in my chair as the bell rang, the door clicking behind me as Mana walked into the classroom for today's cooking lesson.

"Alright everyone, take your seats please." Mana's voice rang out, seeming louder due to the previous moments of silence. Orland and Leonel took their regular spots flanking me, and angled their heads so that they continued to stare at me. _Whatever_, I thought, while trying to focus on Mana's lesson.

"Firstly, I would like for everyone to sing happy birthday to Aria!" Mana said, much to my embarrassment. It was so…well, nice, but also really childish. "C'mon Aria, stand in front of the class!" Mana chirped. Unconsciously, I crossed my arms out of habit, because it was my usual posture, and walked to stand just in front of the teachers' desk.

I swear I heard a low whistle breathed out by the guys. It took me a second, before I realized the effect my crossed arms would have, before I jerked them to my side. Roy, ever the tactful one, just stared at me open-mouthed.

The girls and Mana started singing happy birthday, which broke the guys out of their revere, and they faltered for a second before joining in. I hurried back to my seat as soon as possible.

Slowly, the day continued, and my unease and discomfort slowly ebbed away. I decidedly ignored/and or didn't care about all the eyes that were constantly turned to me. After I got over the initial shock of all the attention I was getting, my awkward position, ect., I remembered the small, brilliant piece of jeweler that I had crudely stuck in my pocket. I pulled it out, tracing its intricate design with my fingertip, and opened the locket to see the empty space inside. Only, it wasn't empty. Orland had placed one picture in each side, one of us as 8-year-old kids on the first year we could go to school, when we somehow managed to earn each other's trust and friendship. The other was recent-sometime last week- that showed us with smiles and lightly flushed faces that obviously showed us as laughing. I actually looked really good in the picture, despite the tomboyish clothes.

I could almost feel my eyes tear up at the unexpectedly kind gesture. I moved my thumb to the clasp, but decided, as a little return present, I would find some way to say thanks, only not in so many words.

During lunch, I took an irregular seat with Leanne instead of with Orland and Leonel. However, I walked up to Orland and tapped him lightly on the shoulder, making him jump and interrupting some whispered conversation he had been having with the guys.

"Orland?" I said, taking a mental note of how he stiffened when he recognized my voice. "Um, could you put the locket on for me? I can't seem to get the clasp…" I trailed off, holding out the locket to his still unmoving figure. Breaking from his revere, he seemed surprised and…. Was that….happy?

"Sure." Orland replied, terse as always, and opened up his had to receive the necklace. "Turn around," he added, unhooking the clasp. His hands brushed against my neck, almost like a caress, as he brought the necklace from the bottom of my neck, up and around to the back, all the while tracing my skin lightly. I just stood totally still, unmoving the whole time. I could almost feel jealously radiating off Leonel and Roy, however.

I spun around, spreading my arms to the side. "How does it look?" I asked him. I tried not to let it show in my expression that it bothered me how long he considered my question, and he seemed to be looking _below_ the necklace to me. I flexed my jaw, a habit of mine that I tended to do when I was annoyed. Orland's eyes darted quickly to my face, recognizing the action and saying just a little to suddenly, "Yea, it looks fine."

"Thanks again for it," I beamed, and then suddenly remembering something, I added, "Oh, hey, by the way, can you do me a favor?" I paused momentarily for his "sure" before continuing on. "Your dad gave me a sword, but I'll probably be with my parents after school, so make sure to tell him I said thank you soooo much and that I love it."

"Yea, okay. Dad gave you a sword? What type?" Orland asked, surprising me by starting such idle conversation. He never took part in idle conversation.

"A super psycho." I said, rather tersely, before Leanne called me back over to her.

"Aria! Right, well, with all the, erm, confusion, we forgot to give you your birthday presents!" Leanne said, her cheeks tinted a delicate pink. She was flanked by the twins and Cammy, who seemed equally embarrassed for forgetting to give me my presents.

I smiled huge at them, holding back the sudden urge to laugh at their expressions before replying, "Jeez, you think I care when you give it to me? Thank you guys so much, though. You didn't HAVE to get me anything…" I trailed off, stepping closer so they could hand me my gifts.

Then their hands, which were previously behind their back, moved in front of them, each clasping something which they now held up to me, with the usual "Happy Birthday" accompanying it.

I just stood there, seemingly paralyzed, just blinking at the clothes they held in front of them, four in all. I have to say, I was surprised. Leanne held out a dress that looked like winter itself. The fabric was a silver that reflected shades of blue and purple, and had a narrow, sleeveless top that flowed outward the further it came to the ground. Sera held out a skimpy black tank-top with intricate lace designs on the fringe. Serena held out a simple pair of blue jeans. Cammy just held out a box.

I stood there, staring, for what must have been 10 minutes, when Leanne broke the silence to say "Since you're turning sixteen, we decided it was time for you to stop dressing like a guy."

Those words broke through my initial shock. After drawing in a deep breath, I felt the elation wash over me in a wave, and I gave out a small, involuntary shriek. I went over and almost tackled them in a hug, bubbling with excitement the whole time and presenting a very un-me like display. "Oh my gosh! They are gorgeous! I love, love, LOVE them! You guys HAVE to come over to my house after school so you can see me try them on!" Then, as I remembered something, I added, "oh, and Cammy, what's in the box?"

They exchanged glances before towing me over to a chair and sitting me down. "Now, Aria, we all worked together to pick this stuff out for you, and we came to a unanimous decision to get you this, partly because you don't have one, and partly because it was perfect for you. We figured you would appreciate it if we let you open it a bit more discreetly." Cammy finished, before we all gave a quick glance at the guys who had been watching us the entire time. Cammy then placed the box in my lap.

Slowly and suspiciously, I opened the box and peered inside. I immediately shut it and gave a small scream, that I almost instantly stopped by slapping my hand across my mouth. The guys came running over now, in battle mode, asking, "What is it?" and "What's wrong?"

I ignored them though, and faced my four friends. "I cannot _believe _you got me that!" I groaned. I shuddered slightly at the memory of the very, _very _skimpy black bikini. I'd rather swim in the jeans.

Then, they all smiled evilly at me, before Sera said, "And remember, you said you would try them on for us to see!" I groaned inwardly. I folded the clothes over my arm before placing them with the bikini in the box which I put with my belongings. They all just watched me as I moved, as if I was a movie playing out across a screen. Leonel and Roy started walking up to me, but then Barrett came in, notifying us that lunch was over and it was time for his class.

We filed back into the classroom, resuming our earlier positions. I sighed, watching the clock more than I was watching Barrett, and waited silently for class to end.

**Sorry if this chapter seemed to end abruptly, but with the next few events it would be hard to find a break in it so that I could separate chapters, so I broke it here. Please R&R! I'll post the next chapter once I have at least 5 reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Firstly, I'm sorry for the errors I made. (I didn't proofread this thing as thoroughly as I should have) The part where Orland gives her the locket, she sticks it into her pocket because they are in a hurry to get to school, she does NOT put it on. Also, I don't need a certain number of reviews to update. That's just not really my style. My friend added that when I wasn't looking, and I didn't catch it until later. Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys like it! ^-^ Oh, and Aria's mother is Dorothy. Sorry for not directly stating that…**

Even with my discomfort to all the attention I was getting, I can't say the day dragged on and on like it usually would in such a situation. I mean, it was my sixteenth birthday, after all.

Barrett was in an unusually good mood today, and kept smiling at me. Barrett was my other best friend, Leonel's, dad, so he liked me a lot too, along with his wife, Yue. But it was still slightly odd because it was so different from Barrett's usual attitude. After an interesting lesson on hammers, class was dismissed for the weekend, with an added "Have a nice birthday" thrown in, too. (by Barrett)

"Finally," Leonel and Roy were saying as they came over to my desk where I was stuffing my books into my book bag, while trying not to let anything get cut by the super psycho that was still in there. "I can finally give you your birthday present, Aria!" exclaimed Leonel happily, his smile gleaming from all his facial features.

"Yea, your dad sure knows how to go on and on and on," Roy added, momentarily soured at the thought of school, addressing Leonel more than me.

I chuckled slightly at their bantering, before asking excitedly, "Okay, so what did you guys get me?"

They both pulled out wrapped boxes, obviously wrapped by their parents, with bright expressions on their faces.

Roy, acting like an excited little kid, shoved his present into my hands, weaving it through my fingers. I had a little fun with him by opening it with turtle-like slowness, suppressing my smile at his impatient expression. Finally I laughed, and ripped all of the paper off at once. I was momentarily shocked by the gift, before remembering how tomboyish I always was. I have to say, though, it was one awesome present, not sentimental of anything, but very convenient, not to mention impossibly fun.

I ripped off the box and studied the crimson and black hover skateboard, so looking forward to trying it out. Suddenly remembering Roy and Leonel, I snapped my head back up, smiling at Roy, giving him a huge thank you.

"What?" he said sarcastically, "no hug for me?" I laughed before throwing my arms around his torso, giving him a quick squeeze before pulling away.

"Um, Aria? Do you want to open my present now?" Leonel asked tentatively. I didn't say anything, instead giving him a look that said, _well, yeah, duh_. He held his present out to me, and I lifted it carefully from his hands.

I un-wrapped it carefully, not overly fast or slow, remembering some of the fragile presents I had received from Leonel in the past. I have to say, though, that out of everyone's present to me, Leonel's without a question or a doubt surprised me the most. I lifted a silver pair of wolf ears, looking exactly like that of a Silver wolves.

"…." I just stared at them for a moment, before totally cracking up. I managed to choke out "what?!" my laughter making it so incomprehensible that I had to repeat it several times before he heard.

He seemed embarrassed, and was probably wondering if I hated it altogether. "Well," he began, "I was looking for a present for you, saw these and thought, 'oh, these are perfect.' It reminded me of, um…Cecila!" (Suh-Sill-uh) he looked momentarily proud at remembering the name of a very close monster friend of mine, of course a silver wolf.

I responded to the question in his eyes, by answering, "Don't worry, I love them! It's just sort of….comical. In a good way." I added the last sentence hastily, not wanting Leonel to think I meant it in a different way. I placed them on my head, addressing everyone, which included all of us teenagers, as I asked, "Well? What do you guys think? I like them."

Everyone agreed vehemently, and I made a mental note to take a look in the mirror when I got home. This thought reminded me of how the girls were coming over to see me try on my new clothes, so I gave Leonel a quick hug, and then Sera, Serena, Cammy, Leanne, and I hurried off to my house.

I admired the wolf ears for a moment before Leanne shoved the jeans and tank top into my arms before rushing out of the door, giving me a moment to change. I pulled them on, draping my birthday outfit over my bed, and then opened the door, telling the girls I was done changing. They squealed over my outfit, demanding I wear it on Monday. Weary and exhausted, I just gave them a few yeahs and sures before the dress was handed to me and I once again had the room to myself, if only for a few moments. I studied myself in the mirror, absolutely loving this dress before I gave the girls the all-clear. They paused as soon as they saw me, and then started gushing about how they now had to throw me a birthday party at Leanne's and I would wear that dress. I had to say, it sounded like a lot of fun, so we continued throwing ideas for it this way and that, deciding for it to be tomorrow night. Leanne swore to do everything she could to get her dad's, mom's, and grandpa's approval.

Then they handed me the bikini, giggling slightly as they rushed out of my bedroom. I didn't look in the mirror before I shouted for the girls, afraid of what I would see. They walking in, the corners of their mouths upturned slightly. Then, upon seeing me, their eyes widened, and widened, and then widened some more. I flexed my jaw, waving my hand in front of their faces, trying to bring them back to reality. Finally, Cammy said, "Alright, you are wearing that to the first day of summer festival." Which, you know, was pretty soon. I felt myself smile, anticipating seeing the guys faces.

I hung up all my new clothes, retrieving my outfit from my bed and put it on again, before walking the girls to the door and talking excitedly about tomorrow. I was very much looking forward to my birthday party.

After I closed the door, Mom walked in, holding our house phone to her ear and, after covering the mouth of it with her hand, she addressed me, "Aria? It's Orland. He wants to know if you want to come work on homework." This was a usual activity for Orland and I, so I thought that he was trying to help me have more time/fun on my birthday.

"Yea, that'd be great. Tell him it might take me a while to get there." I smiled. I grabbed my new hover board, which I had propped up by the door, and decided to ride it over to Orland's. It took me a few minutes of riding around in the field before I got used to it and sped away to the inn. Let me tell you, that thing was _fast._ And really easy to ride, too. Course, I'm rather good with a skateboard, and this was even easier (and more fun) than that.

I jumped off of my hover board at the front door of the inn, moving my feet so that the board shot into my hand. Then I walked in, carrying my board with me up to Orland's door. I have to say, I was surprised to see his door open, as it was usually closed.

Orland smiled at me, and we talked idly as we worked on our homework problems together, which once again surprised me, since he wasn't really into such trivial tidbits. He was, however, very much interested about my birthday party, and grilled me for almost all the details I knew.

I glanced at the clock, slightly alarmed when it read five minutes until five, and quickly bid Orland goodbye and thanks. I rushed through the streets on my hover board, walking through my front door with 3 minutes until five. I marveled once again at the speed of my new board. Mom and Dad walked in both of them looking exited, telling me that it was almost time to go for dinner, and then handing me a card with the De-Sainte Coquille emblem on the stationary. It read:

Aria,

They said yes! I'm sending an invitation to everyone now, or at least all of the teenagers. The party starts at six p.m., but I want you to come early, wearing your dress, since you're the guest of honor. Plus, I want to do your makeup! Please? Would you just do that for me? I know how much you'll probably argue makeup, so please?

Anyway, Yue and Aunt Rosalind are going to help make all of the food. There's going to be a lot, since it's a sleepover event. Don't worry, though I'm sure you're not, the guys are all out friends and can be trusted at a sleepover. Besides, it's not like we're actually going to sleep. *smiles* Well, happy birthday! If you think of any food you want on the menu, let me know. Don't be afraid to ask for anything you want for it, either. You deserve it, Aria!

Love,



With the lat part, she signed her name with our secret code, which we made when we were 13, so thrilled to have our own special language. I smiled and handed the letter to my parents for them to read, to which I got enthusiasm and excitement. They each took one of my hands in theirs, swinging me between them like they used to when I was small. I glanced at the note one last time, which had been abandoned on the counter, and I quickly read the additional message on the back.

'''''

(I can't wait for tomorrow! But, Aria, do you have any idea why Orland and Leonel were acting all funny today? They were TOTALLY out of character. Roy didn't seem any different, though. The makeup thing isn't just for the makeup, it's also for gossiping! Cecilia was really excited about the party, too, which is odd since she won't be there. Think you can ask her or Orland, or *Gulp* maybe even Jake? Come at 5:10. See you then. Love you, sis.)

Oh, and no, Leanne isn't really my sister, but we're close in a sister sort of way. I smiled at the ending sentence nonetheless.

I relaxed, laughing with my parents as we rode into the next town, each on our own wolf. I was, of course, on Cecila, while Dad rode on Ghost and Mom on Lua.

I pushed all other thoughts out of my head, laughing with my parents and losing myself in the carefree joy and love of it all.

Even our wolves were laughing with us.

**So? Sorry it took so long to write this, I've been out with this really, **_**really **_**crappy virus I had. Anyway, Did you guys like it? And just to make sure I'm clear, I update once I finish a chapter. That, and I have to have at least one new review. That's not too much to ask, now is it? Let me know if there is anything you want to happen in the next chapter, which mostly consists of the birthday party. Oh, and if you have any food recommendations, mention those too please. I love you guys! (and Girls!) *Sob sob* when I uploaded it, the super cool font I used for their code got all blocked out! I'm so sorry! (and sad) just pretend its a bunch of cool-looking squiggles. **

**-Kat ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Time for Aria's birthday party! I'd like to thank Cass The Homicidal Maniac and Werewolf559 for their wonderful reviews! I was looking around on Google, and I found a pretty good fan art picture of grown up Aria. Her hair and face are the only things that look like the Aria in my story, and since the face is the hardest part to describe, I was really happy to find it. Here's the link, (which is really long) ****.com/series/harvest_moon/fanart/view_images/1397-semoga_bisa_434351_g9DoH_**

After we got back from dinner, I grabbed a piece of stationary and wrote back to Leanne.

Dear Leanne,

I'll come early, but I think we should do make overs during the party. I do, however, want to help decorate, and maybe help with the cooking a little. You did mention on the invite for everyone to dress up for the beginning of it, right? I don't want to be the only one there in a dress. Or, well, in something fancy. Here's my food/drink list:

Sparkling cider

Hickory farms beef/ crackers/ cheese

Smart food popcorn

Cecilia's apple pie

Chocolate éclairs

That's all I can think of off the top of my head. Thank you soooo much Leanne! See you at 5:10! Love u!

-Aria

After I was done with my letter, I tri-folded it and sent Cecila to deliver it for me. In case you have noticed the name similarity between Cecila and Cecilia, yes, I did name Cecila after Orland's mother. Not because she was Orland's mother, mind you.

Cecila came rushing back moments later, nearly tackling me with a big, wolfish grin on her face.

~Later~

It took me a while to decide how I was going to get to Leanne's. As trivial as these matters may seem, when thought about, really aren't that easy. I mean, it would be difficult to ride my board in such a long dress, so that was out, and It was slightly awkward to walk through town all dressed out, so that was out, too. I considered wearing regular clothes there and then changing once I got there, but that would add unnecessary baggage, and it was slightly odd to have to change once you got to your party. I finally decided to wear a floor length, black, hooded cloak that my mother had gotten me over my dress and walk.

So at about 4:30, I started packing a bag and making sure that I had all necessities. After I had all of those packed, I filled up the rest of my bag's space with various random items that I figured we would get around to using at some point of time or another.

It was a little before 5 when I finished that, so I changed into my dress and pulled my cloak over that, pulling the hood onto my head. After my goodbyes with my parents, I started walking to the De-Sainte Coquille manor.

**I know, I know! It's so short, and I'm sorry! But I didn't think I could write the whole party as one chapter and I want to try to avoid breaking it up in the middle of it. The biggest reason, however, is that I'm not sure how long it's going to take me to actually write the birthday party, so I wanted to go ahead and give you guys as much as I could beforehand. **

**-Kat**


	4. Chapter 4

**The party chapter! Finally! Also, Aria's actual birthday is on Spring 28, so it is the 29****th**** now.**

**Oh, it has occurred to me that I haven't been putting in a disclaimer. Well, I don't own RF2. **

I stopped in front of the huge doors of the De-Sainte Coquille manor. I just stared at the door for a moment, clutching my bag closer, and, taking a deep breath, my hand moved to make three hard raps on the door's decorated surface.

Leanne instantly flung it open, making me jump several feet in the air, so Leanne and I laughed about that for a few moments. Then, surprising me for the second time, Leanne grabbed my arm and without a word began towing me to her bedroom.

She shut the door behind us, leaning on it with her eyes closed for a minute before looking at me.

"Alright, take off you cloak, let me see what I have to work with here," Leanne stated, proceeding towards her bathroom and motioning for me to sit in the salon-type chair.

I slipped out of my cloak, laying it on top of Leanne's bed, and then hopped up onto the tall chair facing the bathroom mirror. There was a long line of make-up and other face, body, and hair products. I blinked several times, staring in shock at the accumulated pile. I wonder where she gets all this stuff….

Hard brush strokes ripping through my hair broke me out of my trance, and I let out an involuntary yelp of pain. The brush moved fast, the tangles coming out in painful jerks. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't accidently say anything else.

"Almost done…." Leanne mumbled, sounding like she was more talking to herself than me. Then she reached for a bottle on her counter, sifting through about five before proceeding to spray something into my hair. I closed my eyes, wishing to be surprised, and tried to start a conversation.

"You got my message?" I asked her, breathing in deeply the pleasant scent of a forest. I was about to ask her what she was using when she answered me.

"Yea, and we got all the food you listed. Cecilia was flattered you wanted her apple pie, but I definitely agree with you. She sure can cook! Anyway, about the makeup thing, you're the guest of honor, and should look really awesome for your birthday party, so I'm just going to go ahead and do your make-up now, and then we can do everyone else at the party. Wouldn't it be fun to do some sort of fashion show for the boys? Or maybe we could get them to be in it! That would be awesome!" Leanne had, of course, gotten sidetracked. We both had the habit of doing that. Me, more in my thoughts, Leanne, more out loud.

"Anyway," Leanne continued, "don't worry about anything. Sorry if I seem a little hyper, I had to taste test a bunch of sugary stuff all day. Well, _got to_ is probably more of the phrase I'm looking for. But you're going to look amazing! So just sit back and close your eyes so you can be surprised, just how you like it!" She bounced on her heels slightly as she rambled. Geez, I sure hope that everyone doesn't get a sugar rush from that stuff. _Note to self: Avoid sugary snacks. _

The next twenty minutes or so continued much like this, with her constantly mumbling about the make-up colors or something else to that effect.

Then suddenly, Leanne all but shouted, "Okay, Aria! I'm done!" I felt her spin my chair around so I was facing the mirror, and I slowly opened my eyes…I immediately gasped. I looked nothing like my regular self, which consisted of large clothing and my waist-length red hair, which I had grown out, usually stuck in a messy ponytail. But now my figure was showcased by the dress, my hair cascading down my neck and back in glossy, silky curls. My long eyelashes had been brushed through with mascara, highlighting my eyes along with the winter-like eye shadow that matched my dress. I looked perfect, like one of those airbrushed models on the magazines that I never read.

"Are you sure that's me?" I asked Leanne, watching the angelic model's lips move in synch with mine.

"Absolutely! Haven't you ever noticed how beautiful you are?" Leanne responded, and I shook my head, watching the person in the mirror do the same. "Oh, you're going to have to make a grand entrance now! We'll wait for everyone to be here, then you can gracefully walk down the spiraling staircase, every face turned up to watch you in awe…" Leanne trailed off, her eyes sparkling almost mischievously.

I was about to protest when there was a loud knock at the door, and Leanne ran off, shouting back over her shoulder, "Stay here, I'll be right back," before disappearing around the corner. I barely heard the murmur of voices, my ears straining to make the sound audible. Suddenly Leanne rushed through the door, making me jump.

"Roy and Cammy just got here. Keep waiting there, I'll come get you once everyone has arrived. Oh, and yes, they are dressed formally for the dance part. Then we'll change into pj's for dinner and the rest of the night," Leanne's rambling was cut off by another knock at the door. This time, she just ran off, knowing that I would rather her do that then re-tell me when she would be back. I sat there, a bit bored, for a few more minutes, listening to the knocks at the door that sounded every so once in a while.

Leanne came back a while later, already decked out in a fuchsia colored dress that frilled elegantly at her ankles. Handing me a pair of high heels that matched my dress, she managed to choke out all in one breath, "Alright, everyone is here, I'm going to go stand at the top of the stairs and announce your entrance, then you need to come out and descend the stairs after I finish." Then I rose from my chair, and we stopped at the door. Leanne, sending me a smile as she went, slipped through the door, which clicked shut behind her.

"Welcome to Aria's 16th birthday party!" I heard Leanne announce, "We both hope you all enjoy it and have fun, so now, without further ado, Aria!" I heard the light taping of her heels as she walked down to join everyone in the main hall.

I took a deep breath, and opened the door in front of me. I walked forward, making myself visible, before turning to the stairs. I glanced at everyone out of the corner of my eyes, looking at the shocked faces, save for Leanne, who was beaming at me. I was suddenly very intent on looking straight ahead.

After the chorus of complements that rang out from all the girls, Orland managed to get past them somehow. "Wow, Aria, you look totally different," he said, surprise still apparent in his voice.

"Tell me about it. I thought Leanne had rigged the mirror or something." I replied laughingly. He laughed with me for a minute, before his expression became more serious.

"You still look like _you_, though," Orland said cautiously, "beautiful. Same as always."

Wait, _what?_ Did Orland just call me beautiful? I didn't even have time to open my mouth before I was dragged off by Sera and Serena.

"Did you hear what Orland said to you?" bubbled Sera. "Yea, did you see his face when you came out?" Serena added.

I was at a loss for words. I just really didn't know what to say. I was actually relieved when Roy came over, causing the twins to rush off, giggling.

"So…Have you been to the food table yet?" Roy asked, eyeing me intently. I shook my head no, so he continued. "Would you like me to show you? They have sparkling cider."

"Sure!" I said, relieved by the familiarity of this action. It was so…so _Roy._ Plus, sitting in a chair getting a makeover sure does make a girl hungry.

He offered his elbow, which I took. "Why the formality, Roy?" I asked, almost laughing at the action.

He indicated towards my dress and his suit. "Because this is a formal event. Or, at least, it is until dinner." I couldn't help but laugh then. Roy joined me, and guided me towards the table that was stacked with food in every place it would fit.

"Do they really think we're going to eat all this before dinner…?" I trailed off, before adding, "Oh, right, Leanne's grandfather."

Roy didn't even respond, instead pouring me a glass of sparkling cider, and handing it to me. I tried again to start conversation. "I tried out my new board. I love it!"

"Really? That's great! I have one, too, so maybe we can go riding together sometime." Roy said, smiling at me.

"Yea, that'd be cool," I said, downing my glass of cider.

He beamed then, straight at me with a strange look in his eyes. I was beginning to get a little weirded out, and was relieved when Leonel ran over to me.

"Hey, Aria, what's up?" Leonel asked casually, flashing me his usual smile. The familiarity of it instantly calmed all my fried nerves. I felt myself smile back before I had made any sort of conscious decision to do so, my lips pulling back gently, almost impishly, which by the way was very unlike me.

"Happy Birthday. Again." Leonel said, walking over beside me to snatch a brownie from a plate on my right. "You look nice in your birthday present," he added, his voice coming out in a muffled way that told me without looking that he was talking through a mouthful of chocolate.

Roy, who was still on my left, spoke up, "Agreed. Also Aria, I'm curious, what was in the box Cammy gave you?" I looked down at my feet, thinking, awkward question! Over and over, those words repeated themselves in my head. I heard a mumble from Leonel, which sounded like a yeah, but I couldn't be positive.

"You'll see when I wear it," I said, trying to avoid actually saying 'oh, yeah, she got me this really skimpy black bikini'.

Ah, but it was not my lucky day. He did not let it drop. "When are you going to wear it?"

"Oh, trust me, you'll know when you see it," I replied, then quickly changed the subject. "So, uh, what did you guys bring for the sleepover?"

Leonel, finished with his brownie, was the first to reply, "toiletries, pajamas, and a list of truth or dare questions I thought up."

Then Roy added, "Just some boxers to sleep in."

There was silence for a moment, but I shrugged it off. It wasn't really a big deal, or my problem, for that matter. So I responded to Leonel instead.

Oh, that's right, we _so _have to play truth or dare later! Let me go tell Leanne…" in all truth, I was almost grateful to escape. I was feeling terribly awkward.

I saw her across the room and made my way over to her, and she was ecstatic for the game. I swear she must have eaten more sugar. Suddenly, music started, and a disco ball came out of what seemed like nowhere while the lights were dimmed and replaced with colored ones. Leanne clapped her hands in excitement. "Yes! It's time for the dancing! That also means there is an hour and a half before dinner!" Then she practically bounced away.

I was standing there, watching her leave, when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I spun around to see Orland, who asked, "Hey, Aria, do you, um, want to dance? With me…?"

I smiled at him and offered my hand. "I'd love to." Then he led me to the dance floor, where Sera was Dancing with Leonel, and everyone else was group dancing together. He used one hand over my head to spin me around before pulling me close to him and placing his other hand around my waist. I put mine on his shoulder.

"You're not a bad dancer," I said, smiling.

"Likewise," was his unsurprisingly short answer. I tried to draw more conversation out of him, drawing my attention to his tux.

"You look really weird in a tux." I laughed jokingly.

"You look really amazing in your dress. I think you would have looked better in a dress that had warmer colors, though. Ice has never quite suited you the same way." Orland replied, watching me cautiously. Okay, I _so_ did not expect that.

"Uh…um…thanks." I coughed, suddenly nervous.

"Sorry. I guess that was a little out of line. I'll change the subject now. So do you have any clue what we are going to be doing tonight, or Leanne making it a surprise?" He always knew how to make me feel better. I smiled at him whole-heartedly.

"Well, I do know that we will be playing truth or dare, but that's as far as my knowledge goes." I answered, twirling again. I could feel my locket settle back into its place after the spin. All the dancing must be moving it. Since my mind was on it, I brought it up.

"I have to wonder, how the heck did you make this locket? It's incredible! I have to say, out of everyone's gifts, yours surprised me the most." The words, uncharacteristically bubbly, fell from my lips.

"It took a few tries, that's for sure. How did it surprise you the most?" From the tone of his voice, I wondered how many tries was 'a few'.

"Well, I totally didn't expect something like that from you." I told him, hopping he wouldn't take it the wrong way. He just laughed.

"Yea, I guess that's true." He replied, still laughing. I laughed with him.

Suddenly, amidst a step, I felt my ankle plunge sideways and I fell forwards, right into Orland. He was surprised, and stumbled back a few steps, but he still caught me. We both froze for a moment, recovering, with my body pressed against his in a way that if he moved, I surely would have fallen. Finally I pulled back and balanced on my left foot, moving around my right to assess the possible damage. I was fine, just tripped on my stupid heel.

"I knew I should have insisted on my tennis shoes. Or at least bare feet! God, I hate these things." I complained, taking them off and throwing them to the side. "There. That's better."

Orland laughed, but it sounded shaky and nervous. "Are you okay? How's your ankle?" I smiled at him.

"Fine. I didn't feel any injury. Ow!" I stopped and took the weight off my right foot. I moved it around some more, and then leaned down to examine it with my fingers. Orland leaned over, too.

"Are you sure you're okay? I can take you to mom, she probably has something. How does ice sound?" He inquired lightly, concern apparent in his features.

"I'm pretty sure I bruised the muscle, but I'll have Mom double check when I get home. Ice sounds unnecessary, but I'd better bandage it so I don't damage it any further. Here, help me up." I said, extending my hand into his direction. He ignored it, much to my embarrassment, and picked me up bridal style. "Hey, I can walk!" I protested, but didn't really put up much of a fight. He was just being a good friend, trying to help me not hurt my ankle any more, probably from what I had just said. So I let him carry me.

"Mom? Aria needs a bandage for her ankle, she thinks she bruised the muscle, and I think she pulled the ligament, too. Oh, and bring some ice, please." I raised my eyebrow at the ligament part. First time I heard anything about it. I sighed, because he was probably right.

"I said I didn't need ice!" I hissed, and then realized I was pouting, which stopped me immediately. Cecilia came treading down the hall, her small feet barely making a sound as she rushed over.

"Oh, Aria, what happened?" she fretted, sounding like she was panicking. I sighed, and glared at Orland.

"I'm fine. Just a little incident with my heels. Twisted my ankle." I replied, a request for her to calm down evident in my tone.

Cecilia tried to take me from Orland, but he stepped back, muttering, "I've got her."

So Cecilia bandaged my ankle right there in the middle of the hallway, while Orland held me. Thankfully, due to all my protesting, I was spared from the ice. By the time we got back, Leanne was switching off the music and gathering everyone for dinner. Instead of putting me down, Orland continued carrying me into the dining room and set me down into a chair, sitting in the one next to it.

"Are you sure you don't want ice?" he asked, eyeing my ankle nervously. I felt my eyes narrow and my jaw clench. "Okay, okay, I know, you're fine. Sorry. Backing off." He surrendered, holding up his hands with his palms turned towards me. I heard him mutter under his breath, and I swear I picked up the word 'stubborn'. I just sighed and payed attention to Leanne's mom, Julia, as she welcomed us, thinking to myself, _I will scream at the next mention of ice._

**I know, I know, not the whole party. I'm having a little bit of trouble writing the rest. But anyway, tell me what you are thinking while you read this, and I'm curious, what do you guys want to see in the next chapter? Do you guys care if I start it off after dinner, or do you want me to write that part, too?**

~


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm sooo sorry that it has taken this long for me to write this next chapter, but I went to a three week camp and then came back to move halfway across the country. **

**Special thanks to solosinger1 for this chapter's inspiration.**

"I would like to welcome you all to the santé-coquille manor. I hope that the girls' planning has proven to be a sufficient party thus far, as well as continues to throughout the duration of your stay,"  
Julia announced from behind me. I was sitting at the head of the table as the 'guest of honor' with Orland on my left and Roy on my right. Leanne looked irritated by this fact, eyeing Roy spitefully every so once in a while. I was almost willing to bet money that he had stolen her seat.

"I would like to take this opportunity to remind you all to behave tonight, and to respect one another's opinions and boundaries." I saw several people roll their eyes at her so ettiquitely phrased way of saying "keep it PG 13." "Now; to Aria!" Leanne's mother (finally) finished speaking and raised her glass of champagne in a toast. We did the same, save for the change of drink in our glasses, which was instead sparkling cider. "To Aria" was chorused all around me.

Did I mention that this dinner was multi-course? The first one that was brought out, on silver platters with lids that were removed in front of us with the _ching_ of vibrations, uncovered a chilled cucumber soup. Leanne and I picked up our spoons and dipped the liquid out, napkin in lap and stuff. Orland watched me and was careful to follow every move that I made. Leonel slurped loudly from his spoon. The other three girls varied somewhere in that range. Roy, however, picked up his bowl and began slurping it, some of the green liquid dribbling down his chin.

You _so _cannot blame me for laughing. I doubled over, clutching my sides. I could hear giggles, laughs, and bemused chuckles ringing out around the table. Roy had set down his bowl, half of which had been drained of soup, wiped his face with the back of his hand, and looked around.

"What?" He asked, a slightly defensive tone in his voice, but you could still hear a quaver in it, suppressing the urge to laugh with us simply because we were laughing and he was not. Save for Leanne, of course, who simply looked at him with a shocked, appalled expression on her face.

Then, Roy looked so ashamed, so puppy dog sad, that I scooted my chair back and walked over so that I was standing behind him.

"Here, Roy, this is what you do," first, I took my hands and placed them over his, guiding them to bend to my will. I grabbed the utensils by his bowl, which were still wrapped in a napkin, and unraveled them. I moved his fingers with mine so that he folded it into his lap, and grabbed the spoon. I showed his how to hold it, and how to eat with it, and how to wipe his mouth with the napkin. Once, though, he missed the napkin and instead trailed his lips across the back of my hand.

"Okay, I think you have it now," I said, a little too quickly for tact, and retreated back to my seat. In payment for my actions, I didn't get to finish my soup before it was taken away. Dang it!

The next course, though, was a hearty portion of steak served with mashed potatoes and a variety of raw vegetables. Just how I liked them. This time, I instructed Roy on mannerism from my seat, pausing every so once in a while to shovel food into my mouth. Orland continued to watch me, but with a sour expression on his face. I wonder if he didn't like the food…

Desert, however, was by far the most interesting course. Not just for the array of éclairs, pie, cakes, cookies, ice creams, cheesecakes, and other such sugar packed delicacies, but also for the conversation. It was Serena that started it.

"So, Aria, are you alright? I saw that fall of yours." She asked, her voice seeping concern.

"Yup, fine, just a sprain, which is all bandaged up." I said, muttering, "And not covered in ice," before continuing on in my regular volume, "besides, I've had worse."

"Like what?" Orland said with genuine curiosity, with a slight hint on concern. I resisted the urge to look away and pretend he had misheard me.

"I don't know. What I mean is that it's only a sprain. Hardly worth your concern. Thanks for caring, though." I said, trying to block out the memories of painful injuries I had acquired in my lifetime. I was actually really good at keeping them between my Mom and me, though sometimes we let Dad in on it, too.

Somewhere, a clock chimed, echoing across the halls.

"Oh!" exclaimed Leanne, "That means that dinner is finished! Come on everyone, let's go get our pj's on!

I go upstairs, into Leanne's room, along with the stampede of the others, and dug into my bag to pull out my comfortable shorts and airy t-shirt that I used as my pajamas.

Why was I even surprised?

They were gone, in their place a silky sleeper tank with a matching pair of silk shorts. I sighed. The color was a burgundy red accented with crimson designs.

On top, the note stuck on it read:

Aria,

This is the last part of your birthday presents. Hope you like them!

XOXO

Mom

"Thanks. A lot." I muttered, half sarcastically, while holding the pajamas out in front of me, studying the low cut design. I sighed again, but this time in defeat.

**More to come as soon as I have the chance. It's very hectic around here. solosinger1, I didn't actually use your idea as much as I planned to, so you can count on it in the next chapter! =]**

**Thanks so much to my reviewers! 3 you!**

**~Kat**


End file.
